I Will Always Return
by wolfsdottir13
Summary: Sequel to A Dragon's Secrets. Finally married, everything is going well. Until Draigor turns up and calls away the Dragon Prince. An ancient dragon island, Orkania, is in need of his help. The Problem? Outsiders are not welcome. With Katara in the fire nation surrounded by children in the healing wards and Zuko dealing with his problem called Layla, how will it all work out?
1. This Is Not Small

_**A/N So HEY! It's been a while coming but I finally have enough to start up dating this new one :) This is the sequel to A Dragon's Secrets. Let me know what you think and ENJOY!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own ATLA. Sadly.**

It had never been so busy before. Not even when the war ended. How could it possibly be this busy? Didn't his mother understand the words 'low key'? Why wasn't Iroh helping them with this?

Katara opened her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the water flow around her hands as she moved in time with YangChen. She could feel the amazed eyes on her, but she ignored them. It was like a dance.

Azula watched, the text book forgotten on her lap. Katara and YangChen were beautiful when they did this. Sometimes Aang would join in and look graceful and powerful all at the same time. The book had long been forgotten, really, her eyes focused on the two girls.

Azula looked up when she heard someone walking over and grinned, standing up to help Toph sit down.

"If I have this kid at your wedding, I'm really sorry." Toph huffed and Katara laughed.

"I'm sure Azula will handle everything perfectly." Katara smiled as YangChen stretched her arms out. Azula looked down at her hands.

"That's a lot of pressure." she mumbled quietly. Katara put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be right there with you. You want to join in?" Azula nodded and stood, standing beside Katara and watching. Her movements were clumsy and they were slightly behind YangChen and Katara, but she was managing to just about keep up with them.

Toph rubbed her stomach happily before leaning back and getting comfy, moulding the earth around her to support her stomach.

Listening to Sokka over the last nine months had been funny, but now it was just getting annoying. He said he needed to know exactly where she was at all times, he needed to make sure she and the baby were safe.

Azula had been the one to reassure him, help him understand and see to it that Toph was safe. She'd been reading about midwifery ever since they found out about the baby. That's what all the text books were about, midwifery and children's health. She'd been getting good, as well, going down to the some of the poorer areas and helping out the doctors when it got over crowded. Of course, Katara or Ursa went with her, just in case. Azula saw it as they wanted to help as well and this was their way of helping.

"Have you seen Zuko today?" YangChen asked Katrara and she shook her head.

"No, we're not allowed. You know, just in case I end up like Toph." Katara laughed and Toph snorted.

"I can't wait till you end up like me, Sweetness." Toph said and Katara smiled gently, continuing with her exercise. Azula decided to just watch again, going back to her text book and looking, trying to hold the book up and write at the same time. She let out an annoyed sound before squeaking as a desk appeared over her lap.

"Thanks, Toph." She said gently and got to work. Toph let out a happy sigh and then grinned.

"Your dad is coming, right Tara?"

"Of course. Why?"

"No reason. Just making sure." Toph grinned. Her and Hakoda were getting on so well. He loved her already, he'd sent her bits and pieces for the baby. Often, he'd write to her before Sokka or Katara. It was so good to see her happy. She called him dad by mistake a couple of times. The first time Katara had squealed and Sokka had laughed. The second time, they'd known instantly who she was on about. She called him Baba. She'd said she'd heard it before somewhere, but she didn't know where from.

Hakoda was just as proud of her as he was of his other children and Zuko. He'd almost adopted Aang and YangChen as well. They were always equally happy to see him and often also called him Baba. He'd accepted his position as father to Team Avatar.

Aang came running over, a huge smile on his face.

"Hakoda's here!" he told them all, stooping to help Toph to her feet. Azula linked her arm through the Earth Bender's to help lead her as the others ran ahead. They met Sokka at the gates with ostrich horses and a cart waiting to take them down to the docks.

"Katara! Dad's bringing up, like, the whole tribe!" Sokka told her and Katara's eyes widened. "The Dock Master said there was at least seven ships, if not more."

"Great Gods why?!" Katara asked and YangChen laughed.

"Because the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe is getting married. That's why." The air bender helped Toph into the cart.

"It's not just that," Sokka said. "Our sister tribe is here too."

Katara gulped as she climbed into the cart as well with Aang. Sokka went to sit to drive as Azula closed the door.

"I'll see you when you get back." She said.  
"You're not coming?" Katara frowned. Azula shook her head.

"I don't think it would be a good idea. I'm going to go find Zu and mummy instead." Azula waved them off before turning to find her family.

The sight at the docks had everyone looking and gathering around. There were a total of eight ships, three from the South and five from the North.

Katara's blue eyes were wide as she jumped down from the cart and looked. Her people had come to see this. To see her get married. They'd come for no reason other than they loved her.

"Agni..." she muttered under her breath, a bad habit picked up from Zuko. "Dad!" she ran down the docks with Sokka, just about stopping before their father and hugging him tightly.

"Katara, Sokka." He kissed each of them on the head before looking around. "Where's Toph?"

"Back in the cart still," Sokka said.

"She's pretty big now." Katara grinned, keeping the gift she'd gotten organised for them to her self.

"And looking lovely I'm sure." Hakoda turned to the boats once more as Torkiya walked up the dock with Nyala and Satalia. Satalia ran forward, hugging Sokka's legs before demanding to be picked up by Katara.

"We'll follow you up." Torkiya chuckled softly, taking his daughter back.

"We can wait if you want." Katara said but he shook his head.

"It'll take a while to get every one sorted out. We'll meet you there."

Katara nodded with a smile and walked back to the cart with her father and Sokka.

"Toph!" Hakoda greeted happily as he climbed into the cart and sat next to her.

"Baba!" Toph hugged him back before Aang and YangChen were allowed their hugs. "Here," Toph took his hand and put it on her belly. Hakoda smiled as he felt the baby kicking against his hand.

"They're strong, aren't they?"

"Maybe a bit too strong. I feel like my ribs are gonna break." Toph huffed as the cart lurched forward and they headed back up to the palace.

Hakoda took Katara's hand and held it in his own while Aang told him about everything that was going on. The young Avatar was very excited about something to do with the dragons, but Hakoda wasn't too sure what he was actually going to do.

Hakoda clung to Katara's hand, well aware that as of tomorrow, she'd no longer be his little girl. As of tomorrow, she'd be Zuko's wife.


	2. Siblings Forever

_**A/N I know it's been a while... sorry!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own ATLA**_

Azula knocked lightly on her brother's door.

It swung open a moment later and Zuko beamed.

"Zula!"

"Zu!" Azula giggled and stepped inside, looking around. She could see his wedding suit hanging up and grinned. "Mama gave me a really pretty dress for tomorrow." she said and Zuko grinned, heading back to the low table.

"That's good. What's it like?"

"It's dark orange." Azula sat opposite him. "With red and dark pink bits too."

"I'm sure you'll look lovely."

"But not as lovely as Katara." Azula assured him and looked at the table. "Ooh, pretty." she reached for the bangle but stopped. "Sorry."

"It's OK." Zuko smiled gently to her. "Mama should be back soon. You want to play Pai Sho?"

"Sure," Azula nodded and they set up all the pieces in the right places before beginning.

"Katara's father is almost here, by the way." Azula told him. Zuko nodded.

"I think I'm speaking with him later."

Azula nodded. She didn't really know how he was managing to not see her all day. It had been eight months since he'd asked but there was a reason. Tomorrow was one of the few days that both the moon and sun would be visible for the whole day. It didn't get truly dark at night as the sun didn't set properly. That's why they'd waited another two months, that and they had no rush to marry. Katara wasn't going to leave Zuko any time soon, and Zuko would never leave her.

"Zula?"

"Yeah?" Azula looked at him.

"Will you stand with me tomorrow? You and Mama?"

Azula gasped and beamed, jumping over the table to hug her brother. Zuko laughed.

"Of course I will! Thank you for asking!" she squeaked into his shoulder, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," he said and she nodded. "Anyway, what have you learned today in your books?"

"Children can get sick if they're too clean. It's actually really bad for them to be too clean." Azula said and sat back. "It means their immune system can't develop and the first time they come into contact with anything, even the common cold or cough, they get really sick."  
"Thank Agni that Toph will cover her child in dirt so often then, huh?" Zuko grinned.

"I'm sort of scared about it, if I'm honest, but really looking forward to it as well. I just hope I don't do anything wrong." Azula admitted.

"Katara will be there, so will one of the Royal Healers. You'll be fine." Zuko said softly and Azula smiled to him.

Ursa walked in not that much later, happy to see her two children reading something, lying on Zuko's bed.

"See? That's the femur, and the tibia and fibia." Azula was pointing to bits on the book and Zuko was nodding and listening.

Ursa leant against the door and sent up a prayer. A silent thank you to the gods for making it like this. Thanking them that, even through her pain, everything was turning out well.

"You know loads, Zula. Well done." Zuko told her and looked up to see their mother. "Mama,"

Azula looked as well and grinned, pushing herself to kneel.

"Hello," She walked into the room. "Hakoda has arrived. Along with most of the Southern and Northern water tribes."

Zuko nodded. "I didn't really expect anything else if I'm honest. I think most of the guests will be Water Tribe."

"They'll be plenty there for you, Zuko." Ursa said gently.

"Yeah, the dragons are coming. All for you, none for Tara." Azula added. "And they'll be loads from here too. Me, Mama, Iroh."

Zuko squeezed her hand and smiled.

"I'm not worried or upset," he told them both. "I'm just saying that there will be more Water Tribe. Which I don't mind."

"If you're sure, Zuko." Ursa stroked his cheek and he nodded.

"Is there anything I should be doing?"

"Wouldn't hurt if you wanted to start on the gifts." Ursa laughed gently as he scowled.

"Tara said something about wanting to do that together." Zuko said and Ursa wasn't too sure that it was true. Part of her was sure he was making it up to get out of it.

"I'll believe you for now. Is there anything else you need to be doing?"

"How about dancing?" Azula giggled and Zuko groaned. Azula laughed.

"Why?! Why would you remind her of that?" Zuko asked.

"Come on, get up." Ursa grinned. Azula took her position and waited for her brother to join her.

"Sorry if I step on your toes." Zuko mumbled and Azula shrugged.

"I'll step on yours too, so we're OK." Azula giggled and took his hands.

"Do either of you remember our lessons from when you were younger?" Ursa asked. Both of them looked at each other.

"No." they both said and Ursa sighed. Agni help her…

Ursa made her way over to the music box in the corner, something that Azula had left in here. In fact, the room seem to be littered with Azula's things.

Ursa wound it up using the key before turning to watch her children dance.

"Remember to keep in time with the beat. Keep your heads up. Zuko! Stop looking at your feet!" She hissed.

Zuko snapped his head up and tried not to laugh as their mother kept telling them to do things (Or not to do things in the case of Zuko looking at his feet).

"I'm going to trip!" Zuko huffed and Ursa glared.

"No you will not! Stop looking at your Agni damned feet you stupid dragon!" Ursa sighed and Azula laughed.

"Relax, Zu. It'll help." Azula said. Zuko grumbled, but managed to relax enough to not trip or step on Azula's feet.

Finally, Ursa turned off the music box and allowed them to stop.

"I think that's enough for now. You should start getting ready for dinner, Zuko. Come on, Azula, I'll do your hair."

"Yay!" Azula jumped up and ran out the door happily. Zuko chuckled, closing and piling the books up on the floor by his bead. She'd be by to pick them up, probably in the middle of the night when she remembered where they were.

He continued tidying his room up for a few minutes before there was a quiet knock on the door. It was Azula, he knew it was.

"Come in,"

Azula poked her head round the door, her eyes wide. She bit her lip as she stepped into the room.

"Zu?"

"Yeah Zula," Zuko frowned. She was scared? Worried? Something was wrong.

"After you and Katara get married and have a family and everything… will.. will we still be friends?"

"Oh, Azula." Zuko smiled gently. "We're not friends now, we're something much more than that. We're siblings, meaning that being just friends isn't enough. You'll always be my sister, no matter what." he hugged her tightly and she hugged him back.

"Siblings forever?" she asked quietly. Zuko nodded, not letting her go.  
"Forever, I promise you."


	3. It Only Took 5 Years

_**A/N I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN YOU! I just suck :O I forgot i had pre-written chapters. I'm so sorry! Anyway, i promise i'll try a little bit harder, i'm getting back into writing this one and some others, so here you go! Please don't hate me!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ATLA.**

Out of the two of them, they expected Katara to be calm and Zuko panicking. It was just the way of things. Zuko was always a hot head. To start with they thought it was just because he was Fire Nation and determined to capture the Avatar but now they knew it was just him.

So, it sort of surprised them that it was Katara freaking out and Zuko who was totally calm about everything when they started getting ready at dawn.

Katara was finding it hard to sit still, which was annoying YangChen, Nyala and some of the other Water Tribe girls. She was bouncing around before standing up and walking to the window to watch the servants put out seats and the tent, ready for the wedding.

"If only she could be the pregnant one for a few hours." Toph huffed and yawned. Katara snorted with laughter and she found her nerves calming. Surely Zuko was in exactly the same state? He'd be worried about something as well.

Katara sat back down on the chair and let YangChen brush her hair while Nyala painted her nails dark blue.

"What's worrying you child?" Katara looked round to see her Grandmother standing in the door way.

"GranGran!" Katara was allowed to get up and hug her before Kanna pushed her back into the chair. "Dad said you couldn't make it."

"Well I did and don't avoid the question," She said, taking up YangChen's place behind her hair. "What's worrying you?"

"Yeah, Sweetness." Toph raised her eyebrows gently. "Your heart is on over drive."

"I…" Katara huffed. "Lots of things. Something going wrong, it being delayed, Bornejoule turning up-"

"Who?" Toph scowled before remembering. "Him?! Why do you think he's going to try and interrupt this wedding? From what Sokka told me, Zuko scared the shit out of him last time. You've got nothing to worry about."

"I know," Katara sighed. "I just don't want him turning up and Zuko over reacting."

"Over reacting? That's what you'd see that as?" YangChen laughed gently. "He's protecting you. Making sure nothing happens to you. Just because he can turn into a dragon doesn't make it over reacting. Did you know Aang went into the Avatar state last time someone insulted me?"

"Did he?" Toph asked, impressed.

"Yep. He blew the three jerks into the ocean. He would have done more if I hadn't calmed him down." YangChen smiled.

"I don't see it, but I can hear Sokka being just as bad." Toph said, leaning back. "I hope this kid is a girl. I can't wait till the teen years. You'll tell me when he goes grey, right?"

Katara laughed and Toph grinned.

Katara settled back into the chair, feeling more at ease than before.

"Some one is coming." Toph said just before a knock sounded through the room.

"Come in," Katara called.

The door swung open and a girl just a little younger than Katara ran inside, followed by a familiar face.

"Violetta, Callia!" YangChen beamed, hugging Violetta for a moment before she moved back to Katara.

"Hello to you all," Violetta smiled. "Katara, we are here to inform you that Draigor is out side with Keriel and their sons."

"Don't forget about Zuko!" Callia reminded her and Violetta rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Zuko says hello."

"That's not all he said but I'm not allowed to say the bad words." Callia explained and Katara laughed. "We'll see you later, Ember is probably wanting her mama."

Katara nodded as they left as quickly as they'd come in, and let the others help her get ready.

Violetta went with Callia back through the hallways towards where Zuko was. Azula was with him, and hid once again when they came back in.

Ursa sighed sadly but Zuko was the one to move to comfort his little sister.

Violetta did feel bad. The girl wasn't evil, and it wasn't her fault what her father had done and wasn't fair to take it out on her. Keriel would see to it that Draigor and their four sons would behave.

Ursa put her hand to her mouth as she watched Zuko coax her out of her hiding place once more.

"Come on, Zula. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'm dying to have an excuse to yell at Callia anyway." Zuko grinned. Callia did have enough sense to not voice her annoyance too loudly.

Azula stayed by Zuko's side, showing him things in the books she'd left in his room the night before until Ursa demanded that they tried to dance again.

"Callia and Violetta will join in as well, don't worry." Ursa said and sat down. "This time we'll try something a little faster, shall we?"

Ursa started to clap out the beat and Azula beamed.

"I know how to do this one!" she grinned happily and Zuko grabbed her arm.  
"My partner." Zuko grinned and Azula giggled as Callia huffed. They managed this dance with out stepping on each other's feet, and Zuko even managed to keep his head up.

"Now, I know that the Water Tribes have different dances." Ursa said with a small frown. "It might be an idea to get Katara to teach them to you quickly. If you want to join in."

"I do!" Azula grinned and Zuko shook his head.  
"Nope." Zuko laughed as his mother dragged him to sit in front of the mirror.

"I have to get ready my darling boy," she kissed his head. "Azula, are you coming too?"

"Will you do my hair again?" Azula asked and Ursa nodded. Azula skipped out of the room, followed by the others to leave Zuko alone while he got ready.

Zuko tidied his sister's books, once again, and then moved to the window, looking out. Every one was setting up, there was so much red and gold and blue fabric every where. He could also see a large group of dragons, two larger ones and five smaller ones, ranging from very baby to about teenager.

It was an hour until midday. Katara would be almost ready, he realised, and moved to get ready himself.

All he really had to do was pull his hair up and get changed, but he took his time. The garment that had been made for him didn't have sleeves, it showed off the gold markings that ran up and down his arms. It was mainly white, with red trimmings to highlight the red on his scales or something, to be honest he'd stopped listening to the woman who was explaining it to his mother.

He looked at himself in the mirror and didn't even glance angrily at his scar. Katara liked that scar, for some unknown reason. She'd yet to actually tell him why, but knowing that she liked it made him hate it less.

He was, however, glaring at the crown in his hair. He didn't like it, it reminded him too much of his father. But it had to sit there. He knew it did. YangChen had actually been helping him design a new one, but they hadn't gotten it finished in time for today. He really wished they had gotten it finished.

He looked up when the door opened, smiling to Azula. She really did look beautiful in the new orange, pink and red dress. Her hair had been put into a pony tail that had little yellow flowers in it.

"Mama says it's time. Come on." Azula waited for him to follow her out to the gardens. People were already waiting, Iroh was doing the service for them, with the dragons standing on his side of the chairs. Aang, YangChen and Toph were sitting on his side, but probably only due to the amount of people on Katara's side.

"You don't look like him." Azula said, not looking at him before they joined the rest. Zuko frowned, confused. "You don't look like father. At all."

"Thank you." Zuko smiled gently to her. They walked out through the crowd together, greeting people happily. Some people scowled at Azula, but didn't say anything. They knew that it would be a very stupid thing to do while Zuko was standing right there next to her.

When Zuko finally made it to the other side of the chairs, he knelt and waited. He could feel the midday sun on his back and he smiled, glancing up to look at the moon quickly before Ursa smacked his head down. He smirked, trying not to laugh. He so desperately wanted to turn round and watch her come in.

But he didn't need to. He felt her at the other end before he even heard anyone say her name. She was probably walking with her family (That was a Water Tribe thing). She's happy, he can feel it. She was also a little scared, and Zuko kept trying to push the dragon inside him back down. He reached his hand out, waiting for her, as she knelt down.

Katara smiled, taking his hand in hers and locking their fingers. She didn't care that they weren't meant to. Not meant to see each other, not meant to touch until they're married, but she didn't care. She needed to feel him, to hold his hand and know that he was there with her.

"We're here today to bind these young souls together for all of life. Is there anyone here who would make argument against this union?" Iroh asked, listening happily to the silence.

Katara held her breath for a moment, almost waiting for someone to speak up because something was bound to go wrong today.

"Then we will continue. Prince Zuko, Heir to the Fire Nation, do you promise to love Katara of the Southern Water Tribe for all of your days?"  
"I do." Zuko answered.

"Do you promise to provide for my daughter," Hakoda asked, stepping beside Iroh. "Promise to protect her with everything you own and hold dear? Will you put her above everyone, see to it that she is never sad?"

"I do." Zuko nodded, smiling as he felt Katara's hand squeeze his.

"And Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, do you promise to love Prince Zuko for the rest of your days?" Iroh asked once again.

"I do," She smiled.

"Do you promise to stand by him, protect him with all that you own and hold dear? Will you put him above everyone, see to it that he is never sad?" Hakoda asked.

"I do," She repeated. Iroh handed the bangle that Zuko had made for her to Hakoda, who turned it over and grinned. He knelt in front of his daughter and put it onto her left wrist.

Hakoda handed the bone ring to Katara, who gave it to Azula to put on Zuko's finger, another Water Tribe aspect of the wedding.

"You are married." Iroh smiled as Zuko turned to Katara, lifting the veil from her face.

Agni, it had only been two days but she still managed to knock all of his breath from him. She bit her lip before leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers.

The world melted away, leaving just the two of them. He cupped her face in his hands, brushing his thumb over her cheek.

"Oi! I'm hungry so stop kissing!" Sokka shouted and they pulled away. Katara scowled at him, but the smile on her face stopped it being so harsh.

Zuko stood and helped her stand. He bowed to her family as she bowed to his before taking her hand and smiled.

"We're finally married," She smiled and he laughed.

"And it only took us five years."


	4. Nervous together

**_A/N I suck. It's ok, I admit it. feel free to tell me i suck in a review :P I'M SORRY!_**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own ATLA**

By the time that lunch was finished (Zuko wasn't actually sure whether he should have thought as it as lunch. Lunch implied more meals to follow, and he was sure he'd explode if he ate another thing), and everything was cleared away, it was already dark. Well, as dark as it could get. It would remain twilight all night until the sun started rising once more, and there were thousands of paper lanterns around to keep the garden bright.

Zuko practically fell onto the pile of blue and gold cushions that had been put aside just for him and Katara. His hair was annoying him, it looked too much like his father's hair. Too royal.

Katara was happy to run her fingers through his hair and leant against his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist and watched his sister dancing with, surprisingly, Hakoda. Zuko knew he was being polite and kind to her, which he was grateful for.

"Here," Katara sat up and pulled at his hair, tying it up into a pony tail like when they first met. He did suit having the high ponytail, although hair all over his head was a welcome addition.

Zuko nuzzled against her neck and she smiled, resting her head against his.

"Who knew Sokka could dance, let alone be good at it?" Zuko mused and Katara laughed.

"There's a saying; 'an agile warrior should be agile enough to dance, hunt, and keep his woman satisfied'." Katara grinned.

"Well, we know he's good at two of them at least."Zuko smirked and kissed her. Katara sighed happily, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Stop kissing your husband and dance with your father," Hakoda chuckled from near by. Katara smiled to Zuko, who had blushed when the word 'husband' had appeared, and left to dance with Hakoda.

The dance was fast and involved two lines and weaving in and out. Zuko watched, amazed, because of how fast it was. The Fire Nation dances tended to be quite slow and reserved, but this had children being spun round by strong warriors, who were laughing and taking extra care. Zuko watched Sokka dancing with Satalya, crouching down and swinging her gently.

"It's called Strip the Willow or something along those lines," A voice from his side said. Zuko looked up to see a young man who looked a little like Draigor in his human form, but had a different nose and chin. "I am Rhyson, Draigor's eldest son." he said, bowing slightly.

"Ah, would you like to sit down?" the teenager sat down gracefully next to Zuko, his golden eyes staying on the dancing. "How do you know what it's called?"

"Mother was in the Northern Water Tribe for a while, she taught us many things of our water cousins. Both human and serpent." Rhyson smiled gently and Zuko nodded.

"I think Katara is interested in learning more about the Sea Serpents."

"I could talk to her, if you would permit me? I will not be here for long though. Mother and Father say we must go back in two days." Rhyson said and Zuko nodded.

"Are you enjoying this evening?"

"I've never been around this many humans." Rhyson frowned slightly. "I've never been human for this long. I prefer my Dragon. Kalura is still human." Rhyson sneered.

"Don't you like your little brother?" Zuko asked.

"It isn't that, I love them all dearly, I just don't like his smell. Human young smell weird."

"It's safer for them to be in Human form though, isn't it?"

"Yes. I never got used to the smell." Rhyson watched the pretty Fire Nation girl who was dancing with one of the men from the Fire Nation. "Who is that?"

"Azula and Petru. Why?" Zuko asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I was just wondering." Rhyson shrugged. "He isn't doing a very good job, is he?"

"No," Zuko chuckled. "But at least he's trying."

"I think I might go and help him. It was nice talking with you, My Lord," Rhyson bowed to him and left before Zuko could comment about his title. Instead, he leaned back against the pillows and grinned as Toph made her way over.

"Can I sit with you? My feet hurt." she asked. Zuko helped her to sit down before taking a foot and starting to rub. They'd all taken turns over the last five months as she got bigger to rub her feet. It wouldn't have been as bad, but since they were her main way of seeing things around her, they had to be well looked after. "That's the stuff, Sparkles." Toph sighed happily and Zuko chuckled, watching. "Why are you avoiding the dancing then? Thought you and Sweetness were supposed to be glued together at the pelvis right now." Zuko blushed, he didn't see the point of hiding it from Toph.

"I can't dance too well and I don't like dancing. Therefore, no dancing for Sensi Hotman." Zuko explained and Toph snorted.

The music ended and Katara bounced over, with Sokka who took Toph away.

"You seem happy." Zuko laughed, pulling her down to him.

"I am. Why shouldn't I be?" Katara kissed him again, biting his lip. Zuko groaned gently, kissing back. "The party isn't going to end all night." Katara gasped as they pulled apart.

"That's OK," Zuko grinned, kissing down her neck. "The more noise they make, the more noise we can make." Katara blushed and hit him gently on the arm.

She bit her lip and looked down at his shoulder.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm nervous." Katara pulled at a loose thread.

"It's OK." Zuko smiled softly. "We can be nervous together."

Katara frowned and looked at him. "I thought you've done this before?"

"No," Zuko shook his head. "You are my first wife-"

"Shut up!" Katara laughed "You know what I mean."

"I do," Zuko said. "It's.. different with you. You're more important and therefore I'm nervous."

Katara smiled. "We can be nervous together."

She leaned in to kiss him, but was dragged back at the last moment.

"None of that, Sweetness," Toph grinned. "We have to get you ready first."  
"Who's tradition is this?" Zuko asked as Sokka helped him up.

"Both, so you're not getting out of it." Aang grinned and dragged the Dragon Prince away from Katara.

YangChen walked beside her with Toph on the other side.

"You worried?" Toph asked.

"A little?"  
"Don't worry. If they're doing it right it's really good." Toph grinned as Katara shuddered.

"I didn't want to know that."

"And I'm making no comment." YangChen smiled and Toph snorted.

"Why? Is Twinkletoes not good?"

"Twinkletoes happens to be _very_ good, but I don't think that's what Katara wanted to hear." YangChen grinned.

"You're right, that isn't what I want to know." Katara yelped as YangChen pushed her into her room. "Right, strip." Toph commanded. "What? It's not like I'm gonna see anything."

Katara rolled her eyes but did pull her dress off and slipped on the other dress that YangChen handed her. This one was floaty and almost see-through, tinted red. It wrapped around her neck, with little ties on her arms and between her breasts.

She blushed.

"No way! Give me my other dress!"

"What? Scared Zuko won't like it?" Toph smirked.

"It's practically see through!" Katara huffed and YangChen giggled.

"Here," YangChen gave her an over gown made of blue silk. "That'll keep you decent for now."

"I hate you both," Katara huffed but stepped out from behind the changing screen.

"Yeah yeah, you'll thank us in the morning. Now come on!" Toph, again, led the way towards Zuko's chambers. All of this as not helping her nerves. Maybe seeing Zuko would help. Hopefully.

They walked along the corridors, passing Zuko's room by a few doors. Zuko met her out side the door to their new rooms, smiling.

"Shall we?" Zuko opened the door, glaring at the other's who were so eagerly watching, and closed the door behind them.

The room had so much blue in it, which surprised Katara. She thought it would be all Fire Nation colours.

"Your Grandmother helped with decorating." Zuko said as she looked at the pictures of her homeland. "And I like the blue, I think. It's a very calming colour." Zuko sat on the box at the end of the bed and watched her.

She walked around the room, looking at everything. She touched the silk curtains by the windows.

"They're blue and red?" Katara looked at him and he smiled.

"Shot silk, according to my Uncle." Zuko smiled. "He knows all sorts of interesting things."

"I'll go with him and save you the torture then." Katara giggled. Zuko grinned before his eyes widened and he jumped up and dug into the trunk he'd been sitting on.

"I have something for you." Zuko smiled, handing her a small box. She took it from him and smiled. Inside, nestled in dark purple fabric, was a small cloak pin made of gold. It was shaped like a Narwhal. Along it's tusk were tiny little diamonds that glinted gently in the light.

"It's beautiful." Katara said, setting it aside and walking to stand in front of him. "Thank you." she leaned up and pressed their lips together. Zuko wrapped his arms around his new wife and pulled her closer.


	5. Claiming of Innocence

**_A/N 2 in one night cause i felt bad... i'll try! i promise!_**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own ATLA**

Katara wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull herself closer to him. His mouth was warm, fiery and tasted ever so slightly burnt.

Zuko lifted her legs up and she wrapped them around his waist. He walked them both over to the bed, dropping her down and hovering over her. His lips moved in sync with hers, his hands roaming over her body. Katara moaned as his hand brushed over her thigh and he smiled, settling his hand there and ribbing circles on her hip bones with his thumb.

Katara moaned again, her hands clinging to his shoulders.

Zuko moved his mouth down to her neck and she gasped, her fingers clinging tighter. Zuko let his hands move to the tie in her robe, sitting back to undo the tie. He pulled the material apart and raised an eyebrow at her new night dress. He smiled as she blushed, moving to kiss her again.

"Beautiful." he could feel her blush this time, but ignored it. Instead, he moved down to kiss her shoulder and neck. His hands moved once more, brushing over her stomach to get to the tie on her shoulder. She tensed up and he stopped.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." Zuko told her, looking at her face. He tilted her head up slightly to look into her beautiful blue eyes. He could loose himself in those eyes. They seemed to move like the ocean would. "Katara, tell me if you want me to stop. Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Katara whispered.

Zuko kissed her sweetly, relieved that she kissed back. He could feel her, she felt odd but he'd expected that. She was embarrassed and a little bit scared. He didn't want her to be scared.

"Why are you scared?" he asked softly. She blushed.

"I.. I like this. That's what's scaring me." She told him. Zuko smiled.

"You don't have to be scared, Katara. It's meant to be nice. If it isn't then I'm doing something wrong." Zuko kissed down her neck once more and along her shoulder to the tie in her night gown. He slowly undid it with his fingers before kissing to the other shoulder to repeat the action.

Katara's breath hitched with excitement when he kissed back to the middle of her chest. Her blue eyes looked down to him, finding his golden eyes looking back at her. She smiled to him, brushing a hand over his cheek. He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes before sitting up and pulling his own shirt off.

Even though there had been a lot of shirtless Zuko moments while they were travelling and the last year, her heart still sped up every time. Her hands ran over his chest, caressing every line and mark. Katara's finger tips brushed over his stomach, going up, as he undid the tie between her breasts. He almost groaned when her fingers ran over his nipple, and he did groan when she shrugged herself out of the sheer night dress. She was almost completely naked now, only her undergarments covering her most private area.

He leaned back as Katara sat up, smiling shyly, as she slowly undid the ties of his trousers. He smiled and sat back, letting her get on with it. He did help to get them off though. She smiled and crawled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Zuko laid her back down onto the bed, tugging at her underwear to get them off. He settled between her spread legs. He moved one hand down, over her stomach and hip and down her leg before brushing over her sex.

Katara gasped loudly and her nails dug into his skin.

He let his fingers stroke her to start with, his thumb finding her clit and rubbing gently. He smiled against her neck, kissing down and taking one dark brown nipple into his mouth. The sounds she made while he sucked and nibbled went straight to his dick, making him harder with each gasp or moan.

Slowly, he pushed his middle finger in. Katara cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Zuko pulled his finger out before pushing it back in, curling and moving it around as he listened to the sounds she was making.

He smiled and moved his lips down her stomach, smiling against her heated skin as he pushed another finger inside and started scissoring her.

Katara gabbed the satin sheets under her and scrunched up her eyes. The pressure building was almost unbearable. She didn't know she could even feel like this, she felt like she was going to explode.

Zuko grinned as Katara cried out his name and came over his hand. He kissed her stomach before he sat back and removed his own underwear. He let his fingers lazily trail over Katara's leg while she recovered, smiling gently.

Katara looked at him and blushed, noticing he was no longer wearing anything at all. Her eyes, even though she didn't want them to, kept looking him over. He seemed not to mind, so she sat up and blushed. Zuko leaned forward to kiss her, letting her know it was OK as her hand moved towards his penis.

Zuko didn't stop the groan from coming out as she touched him, light touches to figure out what it was.

Katara paused and looked up at him, smiling when she realised that she was doing good. Slowly, she leaned back onto the bed and pulled him on top of her. She slowly wrapped her legs around the back of his thighs and smiled up at him.

Zuko kissed her gently, but didn't move.

"Zuko?" Katara whispered.

"It'll hurt." Zuko didn't look at her.

"But it'll be nice after, or so I'm told." Katara smiled and kissed him again. Zuko smiled back and pushed slowly inside her.

Katara, somehow, managed to keep the pained noises that wanted to come out to herself. She knew that Zuko felt her pain because he started kissing her softly.

When the pain faded, she kissed back and moved her hips. Zuko moaned softly and started moving, slowly at first.

Katara gasped, her eyes rolling back into her head as she clung to Zuko's shoulders.

All thoughts flew from her head as Zuko snapped his hips sharply, which made both of them moan loudly.

Zuko groaned loudly and moved one hand back down to her, rubbing and pinching at her clit once more. Katara gasped and her nails dug in deeper. She leaned up and started to kiss and bite at his neck, which made Zuko groan loudly.

The pressure was building up again, this felt so much more than the last time though. It was way more intense.

"Zu..Zuko.." Katara groaned before feeling herself clench around him and snap. Zuko gave a chocked out cry and came as well. Katara could feel his seed inside her, it was warm and made her feel warm all over.

Zuko pulled out of her and fell on the bed next to her. She laughed as his arm reached out and pulled her closer to him. She pulled the thin satin sheet over both of them before moulding herself to him, tangling their legs together.

Zuko kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, so very very much." he whispered to her, kissing her hair once again.

"I love you too, Zuko." Katara smiled, kissing his neck. She sighed happily. "This feels right."  
"What?" Zuko asked gently.

"Being here, with you, wrapped up in your arms." Katara smiled and Zuko leaned away to look at her.  
"I'm glad." he said and kissed her again. She was right, this did feel right.


	6. Different Types of Pain

_**A/N The internet at home is really slow right now, so I'm uploading this at my brother's house :) Shouldn't really effect my updating since I don't do it that often anyway, just thought i'd let you all know.**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own ATLA**

Zuko had thought long and hard about where to go for their Honeymoon. They'd been given a week away, and he'd wanted to make it special.

"Why won't you tell me where we're going?" Katara asked again as they flew through the skies. Aang offered them Appa to use, but Zuko said that an air ship would be better. They wouldn't have to worry about the air ship as much as they would Appa.

"Because I like annoying you. You must have figured that out by now." Zuko smiled and Katara laughed.

"I've figured it out. But why are you trying to annoy me now?" Katara smiled as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Because I like annoying you. Or at least, at the moment I do. Now, will you just leave it to be a surprise? We're almost there anyway." Zuko kissed her shoulder and she smiled.

Katara watched through the clouds as a building started to appear. She narrowed her eyes before she remembered where she'd seen it before.

"The Western Air Temple? But...I thought it was destroyed?" Katara asked and Zuko grinned.

"We're rebuilding all of the Air Temples. This was the first one. Where we first got on, remember?"

"Not true, we weren't too bad in Ba Sing Say." Katara turned round and kissed her husband. "I think I like this better though."

Zuko grinned proudly and kissed her back before pulling himself away to land the air ship.

The Western Air Temple had been completely rebuilt from what he and Aang could remember. The others would be drawn out by the Air bender for builders to copy.

Zuko landed the airship and they climbed off. Katara waited for Zuko to lead her to the room they'd be staying in. Zuko led her by the hand to their rooms, stopping outside the door.

"I have no idea what it'll be like in here; YangChen and Aang offered to set it up. I'm hoping YangChen did most of it."

Zuko opened the door and they raised their eyebrows. It was amazing.

The walls were stone with orange curtains. The bed looked actually quite comfortable and had the same orange and yellow sheets on it. Everything was in the Air Nomad style and colours. It looked like it had never been destroyed.

"Zuko?" Katara frowned at the sad look on her Husband's face.  
"Every time I see Aang and YangChen, or anything to do with the Air benders, I feel so guilty. They are the only two air benders left. Can you imagine?" Zuko shook his head.

"He has us though," Katara smiled. "He has us to make sure he's OK."

Zuko nodded, looking through the window. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Let's try not to think about that, OK?"

Zuko nodded and turned, kissing his wife.

"What do you think they're up to?" Toph asked, again, and made both Sokka and Azula gag.

"I don't want to think about it!" Sokka told her, for about the eighth time that day.  
"Neither do I." Azula confirmed and shuddered.

"Stop teasing them, Toph," YangChen giggled. "Or something is going to happen."

"She's right," Aang nodded. "The universe has a way of getting you back in the end."

Toph's face contorted and she let out a small groan.

"YangChen!" Sokka shouted.

"I didn't think it would happen!" YangChen squeaked, pushing herself over to Toph. Azula calmly knelt next to her, placing a hand on Toph's stomach.

"Toph, you need to tell me what's wrong." Azula seemed to calm.  
"How are you not panicking?!" Sokka demanded and Azula just blinked at him.

"It's the baby… like… contractions I think?" Toph panted. Azula took a deep breath before standing up.

"Sokka, we need to take her into the birthing room. It could just be fake labour, but I'm not willing to take that chance. Aang, I'll need hot water. YangChen, you're with me." Azula instructed.

Aang remembered why she was such a formidable opponent in the War. The way she stayed calm and in control was almost scary. "Aang! Now!" Azula snapped and Aang blinked out of his daze.

Sokka scooped Toph into his arms and followed the other two girls towards the rooms that had been set aside for Toph's delivery.

Azula got everything she thought she would need before going back to Toph.

"Toph, is there anyone you want here?"

"Sokka..." Toph winced as another pain went through her. "Iroh? I want to speak to him. And Baba, he has to be here!"

"Of course." Azula smiled kindly before walking to the door and opening it. "UNCLE IROH! CHEIF HAKODA!" she screamed out and Toph snorted.

"I wonder if he'll actually come."

"He will. I told him that if Toph wanted him during the labour I'd scream for him." Azula smiled. "I was raised to be a princess."

Toph whimpered and Sokka was there in a heart beat.

"It's OK, it's going to be OK." he whispered to her. "Don't let go."

Toph buried her face in his shoulder as the pain got worse for a moment.

"OK. You're water still hasn't broken," Azula told her just as Iroh knocked on the door. Azula looked to Sokka, who nodded. "Come in, Uncle."

Iroh poked his head round the door and entered with Hakoda and Aang.

"Iroh's here," Sokka whispered to Toph, who whimpered and squeezed his hand. Hakoda stood by his son, one hand on his shoulder.

"Hello, Toph." Iroh bowed to her before sitting.

"Hey, Iroh," Toph gritted her teeth. "I was sorta hoping you'd just ramble about tea or somethin'? How's the Jasmine Dragon doing?"

"Very well, thank you," Iroh paused as she cried in pain. "We are getting lots of customers, and people are wondering where you have been. Of course, I don't get to be there as much as I'd like."

"That's a shaaaaaahhhh!" Toph cried once again. "It hurts, Azula!"

"It's going to. You're pushing a person out of your body." Azula shrugged, finding her hearing tube and putting it against Toph's belly. "It's false. Not real labour. You're baby wants to stay with you for a bit longer. Sorry," Azula told her and Sokka growled.

"How can you tell?"  
"Well, they're of irregular length," Azula started counting off the list in the book she was now holding. "They're not getting closer together. Where's the pain, Toph?"

"Here," Toph pointed to her abdomen and Azula nodded.

"Real labour the pain is in the lower back, according to the book anyway. I'm sure this is just fake labour."

"OK..." Toph winced, moving herself and then she frowned. "Hey the pain's gone!"

"Good," Azula nodded. "A hot bath might help. I'm sorry, Toph."

"Don't be," Sokka smiled to her. "You did good."

Azula blushed and smiled as Sokka helped Toph through to the bathroom and started the bath running. Iroh followed, offering to heat up the water as he went.

Azula bit her lip softly as she put everything back. The was that Sokka had looked at Toph, held her hand and refused to leave her…

Azula realised she was jealous. She wanted someone to look at her like that. But no one ever would. She didn't blame them. How could anyone forgive her for the wrong she'd done when she couldn't even forgive herself?


	7. Two Amazing Gifts

**_A/N I have no excuse for waiting this long. All I can say is I'm Sorry._**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own ATLA**

Zuko had agreed that she only needed guards when she went outside of the palace. And then, only if she wasn't with him or Aang or Sokka.

"Daddy!" Katara grinned, hugging Hakoda tightly.

"It's good to see you again, Katara," Hakoda smiled to his daughter.

"Sorry I didn't come and see you last night. Too tired." Katara linked her arm through his and walked with him through the palace. "So, anything happen while we were away?"

"Toph went into false labour." Hakoda smiled as Katara's eyes widened. "I know, Azula managed really well. You would be very proud of her."

"I'm sure I would be. Is everyone OK?"

"Everyone is fine." Hakoda smiled as they made their way into the library. The one day that it was raining in the fire nation.

"Hey Katara," Sokka smiled, rubbing at Toph's feet.

"Hey. I heard bout the fake labour. Well done," She smiled to Azula, who shrugged and went back to her book.

Toph let out a sharp gasp and Sokka rolled his eyes.

"I didn't even touch your foot."

"Not that," Toph hissed, standing up. "I think my water just broke." her eyes were wide, wider than normal.

No one really said anything for a moment. This was a lot more real than before.

They all snapped out of it when Toph cried out in pain, clutching the arm of the chair she'd been sitting on.

"Do something!" She screamed at them and they all started moving.

"Azula?" they all turned to her. She started panicking, but pushed it down with a calming breath. She knew this was going to happen at somepoint, she had it all planned out.

"Sokka, Hakoda, you need to get her to the birthing rooms. Aang, Zuko, I want clean towels and hot water. YangChen, I need you to find my mother and Uncle Iroh, then come to the birthing rooms. Tell the midwife as well. Katara, you're staying with me. Let's go."

Azula led the way, glaring at anyone who got in their way.

Toph was clinging to Sokka, who was panicking, by the time they got to the rooms.

Azula went straight to her books, finding everything she needed and laying it out on the table.

Zuko and Aang came back with the water and towels she'd sent them for at the same time Iroh, Ursa and YangChen came back.  
"The midwife can't come. She says she's too busy right now. She'll get here when she can." YangChen told her, biting her lip.

Azula let out a squeak before taking another deep breath, calming her self. Toph was fine for the next thirty seconds, what would make it worse is if Azula started panicking.

"Right, OK. That's fine. Katara's here and I have all the books telling me what to do." Azula told herself more than anyone. "Every male except Sokka, out."

"I'm not going to argue with her." Aang whispered to Zuko, who nodded and left the room with Hakoda and Iroh.

"If you want any of them back in, Toph, tell me. YangChen, go sit with her. Let her suck on ice chips." Azula said before going to the water and scrubbing her hands. It was going to be a long morning.

Aang wasn't sure how long they'd all been sitting in the corridor outside when Zuko stood up and frowned.

"What is she doing here?" Zuko frowned.

"Who?" Aang asked.

"Keriel." Zuko waited for Aang to stand and went to find the dragon.

She was in the front court yard, in human form, waiting for them.

"Prince Zuko, Avatar Aang." she bowed deeply. "I have a gift for Toph. For her baby too, really."

"They aren't born yet. I don't think so anyway." Aang said, but bowed. "You can wait with us, if you would like."

"I would be honoured." Keriel followed them back to the room, sitting between them and waiting. She was holding a small, green box safely in her hands.

Azula sighed as Toph whimpered again, clinging to Sokka.

"Is there anything you can do?" Sokka growled at her. She flinched and swallowed.

"No, Sokka. I can do nothing right now. She isn't ready. Almost, but not yet."  
"Check again."

"I'd rather she didn't." Toph snapped at him. "Leave her to do her work, Sokka." she grunted the last part as another contraction swept over her. "This has to be punishment for something."

Katara pored more water into a bowl to turn into snow for Toph. It was only working a little bit, but she was getting tired. It had been almost five hours since this started. She wasn't going to complain though, Toph must have been exhausted.

Azula stood, pulled on a glove and went to check if Toph was ready.

"Finally," she said and looked to them all. "You're fully dilated, which means you can start pushing but only when I tell you to, OK?"

Toph nodded frantically, clinging to Sokka.

All they could hear now were low screams. Aang had started pacing. Hakoda had curled up on himself, something Katara had gotten off him. Iroh was meditating, and Zuko was just watching every one else.

"Why has it taken so long?" Aang asked, worried.

"It hasn't, Avatar." Keriel said gently. "This is actually quite quick."

"Quick? This is quick?"  
"Yes. I was in labour with Rhyson for over thirty hours." Keriel watched the Avatar pale.

"I'm not putting YangChen through that." he mumbled and Zuko laughed with Keriel.  
"It's worth it in the end." Iroh said quietly. Hakoda nodded.

"Kya was bad with both of them, and even though I hate to admit it, I'm glad she had to go through the pain to get them." Hakoda said.

Suddenly, everything went quiet.

They all held their breath, waiting to hear something.

The door opened and Sokka grinned.

"I have a daughter." he grinned and Aang let out a whoop. Sokka stood back from the door, letting them all in.

Toph was sitting on the bed, looking straight ahead, crying. The baby was crying in her arms, more loudly than her mother.

"Is she OK?"

"She's fine. Just being loud," Katara answered, going to stand next to Zuko. "What's she called?"  
"Lin," Sokka told them, sitting next to Toph. "Lin Yue BeiFong of the Southern Water Tribe."

"A bit of a mouth full." Hakoda laughed. Keriel stepped forward.

"I think I can help with your tears, Toph."

"I doubt it." Toph sniffed.

Keriel opened the box and took out a crystal on a necklace.

"This is special. It is from all of us dragons. Violetta was able to contain some of the extra magic used last summer from Zuko's ceremony."

Toph looked up and frowned.

"It takes a year to recharge, and it will be only for a minute, but.." Keriel put the necklace over Toph's head.

Toph gasped as colour flooded her vision. She looked down and sobbed, hugging Lin closer. She pulled away to look at her baby's face. She didn't know who's eyes she had, so she looked up to Sokka, who was frowning. Sokka's. She had his eyes. And his nose. Maybe Katara's nose too…

she looked around the room, looking and seeing Katara and Zuko and Aang and YangChen. Azula standing in the corner, looking so tired, Hakoda standing behind his son, Iroh with Ursa. Keriel smiling at her. She looked back down to her baby, letting tears fall as her vision got darker once more, returning to black.

"Thank you!" Toph sobbed.

"Every year, on her birthday, you will get to look upon your daughter's face. I am sorry it is only for a moment, but you will get to watch your daughter grow. In a way." Keriel took her hand.

"It's more than I could have asked for," Toph told her, wiping her eyes. "It's the second greatest gift I've gotten today."


	8. Not just a daughter

_**A/N I have no excuse other than I sort of forgot about this story. I apologise and will make an effort not to do that again.**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own ATLA**

Sokka stood with Zuko, holding Lin in his arms. They were on the balcony, just about to announce her birth.

Toph had wanted to be there, claiming she was fine. Walking, however, proved she wasn't fully healed and gave in.

"But you bring her straight back, you hear me Sparkles." Toph had growled. Sokka had stepped in and said he'd take her.

"You ready?" Zuko asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah,"

Zuko stepped onto the balcony over looking all the people who had gathered.

"As you are all aware, the war left us broken and scarred. We are healing slowly, all of us needing the time to find our own source of hope. Today, I present the new born daughter of Toph BeiFong and Prince Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. I give you Lin Yue BeiFong of the Southern Water Tribe." Zuko stepped aside for Sokka to carry his daughter for people to see.

"I know it's hard," Sokka said slowly. "Believe me, I know it's hard. But this is a new generation. A generation that wont have to face the horrors that we've seen. And we have to keep strong for them."

Sokka listened to them clapping. They were happy, Lin was already saving the world.

"You're never going to know about what your parents went through, Lin." he whispered. "I'm not going to put that on your shoulders."

Zuko went to stand next to his brother in law and frowned.

"Are you OK?" he asked and Sokka nodded.

"Let's get Lin back inside. I just… yeah." Sokka backed away from the people, turning when he was out of view. Zuko followed.

Something was very off with Sokka, he should be happier. Shouldn't he?

Zuko stood by the door to Sokka and Toph's rooms as Lin started crying.

"It's OK, papa's got you." Sokka told her gently, laying her down and changing her before taking her over to her crib.

Zuko smiled as he felt arms slip round his waist.

"I want at least four." Katara kissed his shoulder and he chuckled.

"Four?"

"Yep."

"Shouldn't we maybe see how we cope with one?" Zuko chuckled. "I don't want to mess them up."

Katara scoffed at him but smiled.

"Might be a good idea."

Katara clung to Zuko as she felt something, probably someone, rush past her with abnormal speed.

The speed stopped suddenly and turned around.

"Aang?" Zuko looked at him and Aang's eyed widened.

"Toph's parents are here! They think we're holding her hostage." Aang panted, slumping his shoulders. "They want to take her home."

Zuko frowned.

"I'll deal with this Aang. You and Katara warn Toph and Sokka. Tell her not to worry." Zuko kissed Katara's forehead before wandering through the halls to find Iroh or his mother.

He found Iroh, drinking tea and playing Pi Sho.

"Iroh, I need you to help me with something. Please." Zuko asked. "Toph's parents want to take her home. Apparently."

"I feel like we should wish them luck in their task." Iroh chuckled. Zuko tried to hide his smile and went through to the main doorway. He sighed, this was going to be hard to explain.

Poppy and Lao Beifong hadn't changed at all it seemed. Both were dressed in the finest in the Earth Kingdom, and both held themselves with an arrogant worry.

Zuko sighed. How could they not see Toph for who she was? She was an Earth bender, a teacher, a friend, a champion, a war hero, a mother and, probably quite soon, a wife. How could they not see every single side of her?

"They're as blind as she is,"  
"I would have said more so, Nephew." Iroh sighed. Zuko took a deep breath and stepped towards them.

"Mr. and Mrs. BeiFong." he smiled as they bowed.

"Prince Zuko," Lao started. "We've come for our daughter! The Southern Water Tribe man has kidnapped her!"

"I wouldn't use the word Kidnapped, Mr. BeiFong. Won't you walk with me?" Zuko turned and started walking. Iroh followed easily, not saying a word as Toph's parents tried to keep up.

"Prince Zuko, we're sure that our little girl would never come here willingly! She must have been taken!"

"I understand your worry, as a mother," Zuko nodded. "It's a shame you missed the announcement, actually." Zuko said conversationally.

"What announcement?!" Poppy demanded. Zuko didn't answer her, but instead led them into a small living room.

"Toph and Sokka will be joining us shortly, along with the Avatar and Katara. They seem to be best at keeping everyone calm at the moment."

"If you insist," Lao frowned. "But it was them who took her-"

"I would insist that you do not accuse my wife of kidnapping anyone," Zuko growled, his eyes flashing.

"Nephew, do not loose your temper," Iroh put a calming hand on his shoulder. Zuko let out a breath through his nose, smoke coming out as well. If the situation hadn't been so serious, it would have been funny.

The door opened and Katara stepped through with Aang, who bowed to the BeiFongs. Katara went over to Zuko and Iroh, bowing quickly.

"I'd like to tell you Toph sends her apologies for being late, but she never said those words. She said she was stalling… it think Sokka's planning on carrying her in here." Katara sat beside him and he nodded.

Zuko looked back to the BeiFong parents with cold eyes. Aang frowned slightly, he didn't like seeing this side of anyone, really. But Zuko was scary.. he could burst into a dragon at any moment. But then, he could go into the Avatar State if someone even _looked_ at YangChen wrong.

"What the hell do ya want, Sparkles?!" Toph snapped, shoving the doors opened.

"Toph," Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Your parents think Sokka has kidnapped you and have come to take you back."

Toph snorted, turned and tried to walk out of the room again, only to walk into Sokka.

"Nope. Get in there. We have to explain." Sokka pushed her into a seat and she huffed.

"How dare you manhandle our daughter like that!" Lao yelled.

"Not the worst he's done," Toph mumbled under her breath. Sokka kicked her shin gently.

"Prince Zuko you must see this! Look at the way he is treating her!" Poppy said.

"I assure you that Toph gives and good as she gets-"

"Better, I'd say," Toph grinned. "Mom, Dad, Sokka didn't kidnap me. I chose to stay here."

"You're a BeiFong! Our daughter! You will come home!"

"With all due respect, I'd like to ask you something." Katara interrupted. "Where were you both born?"

"What?"

"Where were you both born?"  
"I was born in Ba Sing Say," Lao said. "And my wife was born in Omashu."

"And Toph was born in the village, right? Then why are you stopping her from moving on like you both did? She has a life here, and is more than welcome to leave when ever she wants to, with or with out my brother."

"She is our little girl."

"Oh Gods help me," Toph groaned. She stood up. "I'll be back. Every one shut up and don't say a word." she left the room, and returned a few moments later. Sokka smiled and stood to stand with her, peering into the bundle she was now carrying. "Mom, Dad. I'm not a little girl any more. This is a little girl."

"Who is that? Who's is that?"

"She is Lin Yue BeiFong of the Southern Water Tribe." Toph growled. "My daughter. She _is_ Water Tribe and Earth nation. We don't know what bending she has yet, but she is beautiful and staying HERE until I see other wise. We will visit when I decide that I can trust you both not to lock me in my room at home. Lin needs feeding," Toph turned round and left the room. Sokka bowed quickly to Zuko and Iroh before chasing after her.

Zuko stood, deciding that this was the end of the meeting. "You're more than welcome to stay for a little while, to get to know your daughter for who she really is, and your granddaughter, but I will not hesitate in removing you if you upset anyone with in these walls. Are you coming Katara?"

Katara left with him, Aang following behind quickly before going off to find YangChen.

Toph sat on the end of their bed, feeding Lin as Sokka put the blankets away.

"You should sleep after this," Toph said quietly. "Sokka,"

"Huh?"

"I said you should try and sleep." Toph shook her head.

"No way. Those lunatics might properly kidnap you while I'm sleeping." Sokka was only half joking, which was worrying.

"I'd like to think I'd make enough noise to at least wake you up. Lin's done,"

Sokka took his daughter off her and smiled down to the baby as he put her down in the crib that Hakoda had put on the boat last time they were in the South pole.

"Sokka? You… you won't let them take Lin off me, will you?" Toph whispered.

"I'd like to see them try." Sokka turned away from Lin, who was sleeping happily, and crawled onto the bed with Toph. "Sleep? Come on, I won't let either of you go."

Toph settled in his arms, her head under his chin. "Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
